Bad Touch Trio Week
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: 7 Oneshots with the Bad Touch Trio Spain, France & Prussia
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : Bad Touch Trio Week**

**Chapter Title ! : The Sadist, The Masoch ist And The Voyeur **

**Couples : Sadist!SpainxMasochist!Prussia xVoyeur!France**

**What is it about : Spain is aSadist, Pru ssia is a Masochist and France a Voyeur .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Threesome , Bondage (little) & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , a nd you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderb e nder or something else , then please d on 't read the fanfic and don't leave a rev iew on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Spain licked his lips as he looked at th e panting Prussia, and looked then over the corner where France sat . He was ti e d to a chair, his pants showed tha he de d some attention . But he wil ave it , no he get's no attention . B ut a sho w .

" Prussia-chan ~ " Prussia was red as Spain said his nam e, Spain went to him and stroked his kn e e ." You're a naughty boy ~ "

" Spain ~ " Spain grinned as Prussia tried to bre ak free, but he was tied firmly to the b ed . " What's wrong Prussia-chan ? Do wa nt me to untie you ? Do you want this qu ickly over ? " As his finger went ov er P russia's penis, Prussia closed his eyes . It feel good ! But Spain does no t take action, he was wasting time ! " S p ain . . D-damned ! "

" No no Prussia we don't want you, to ac t like our Romano understand ." Spain s a id as he untie Prussia, and sat hi is lap . Prussia looked confused but Spa i n smiled, but his smile gave the a l bi n o chills . " Moan for me Prussia-ch a n . " Prussia want's to say something, b ut the n Spain hit his ass hard . S it wi ll leave a red hand print, P ru scre a med in pain .

It hurts but his body enjoys it ." No .. ." Spain enjoyed the shouting and screa m ing, and looked at France . Who's mou t h was open, as his cheeks are red . H e g as ped louder, and was really panti n g li ke a dog . Before you know it, l l c ome in his pants ! " Enjoy th e sh o w Fran ce ? " Teased Spain as h ha rd e r ." Spa in ! "

Spain pushed two fingers in Prussia's as s, as he went in and out with his finge r s . He hit him harde, the pain and pl e as ure became to much ." No Spain ! "

" You're so naughty Prussia ! "

Spain stopped with hitting, and pushed P russia on the floor . When he pulled hi s fingers out, and opened his pants ." Y o u know what to do Prussia-chan ." Pr us si a glanced at it, and took Spain's pen is in his mouth . Spain licked his l ips, an d then grins as he got a idea . " Pu sh 3 fingers in your ass ."

Prussia stopped what he was doing ." W-w hat ? "

" Do it ."

" Yes, but .."

" Or else I push my whole fist in it, an d go back what you were doing ."

Prussia swallowed and took the penis bac k into his mouth, and gently pushe nger s inside . his tongue ran around S pa i n 's penis, Spain moaned softly as h ok ed Prussia's head ." Faster now ! "

And took his hair tightly, Prussia did w hat he said . He got tears from the pai n , but felt pleasure as he felt France ' s eyes ." Oh ~ " Spain saw it ." Keep watching France, he loves it ~ "

Frnace said nothing he was coming to his end, as he wanted to use his hands . Bu t since he's tied, he can not do anythi ng ." Prussia ..." Spain grabbed Prussi a ' s head firmly, and pushed him very d ee p . Spain came so deep inside him, th at Pr ussia came himself .

Spain pushed the panting Prussia away, a s he lay on the floor ." Wow Prussia yo u are .." Spain licked his lips again, P r ussia gasped for air as he stood up ge nt ly ." Look France also came ."

France also climaxed, but since his pant s were not untied . The two men saw sta i n infront of his pants ." Prussia-Cha n ~ "

Prussia went pale as Spain held him ." B e ready for round 2 ~ "

* * *

**Here is the first Chap 1 of ' Bad Touch Trio Week ' ! Sorry because it's so shor t, the next chapter is longer ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Ps . Something is wrong with the word' s, as you see I try to fix it tomorrow : ( **


	2. NOTE

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. NOTE 2

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. NOTE 3

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. NOTE 4

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. NOTE 5

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	7. NOTE 6

**I'm so sorry but this is no chapter ! **

**Since I have a writer's block, and had a busy week that was unexpected . I had no time to think about this story ! **

**So Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, Chap 6 & Chap 7 will have this message I'm working on the chap's of the story, and will translate it ! **

**I'm so sorry please don't flame this story, and give me till tomorrow !**

**Thanks for the understanding, & I'm terrible sorry about it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
